Stress is lovely
by Kikiza
Summary: Money running low and the girls shopping. Vaan and Balthier find themselves alone and that leads to trouble!


**Pairing:** Balthier x Vaan

**Notes: **I really enjoyed writing this. You don't even know. I seem to get really inspired to write when I play games. Too bad there isn't two attractive male characters in Resident Evil 5 or Assassin's Creed. But I hope you all enjoy. This is very graphic so read with caution. **  
**

* * *

The little blonde boy sat eating a piece of fruit. The ship was quiet. Everyone was in town getting stuff done. Of course, Vaan wouldn't want to actually do anything. Balthier was there too, but he was quietly reading a newspaper.

"Hey, when are we leaving?" Vaan said looking across the table. Balthier rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh of irritation.

"Well obviously when everyone gets back." The older pirate gave a sarcastic answer. Balthier hadn't been in a very good mood as of late. There hadn't been much work in the line of piracy and they were running low on fuel. Of course though, Ashe and Penelo just HAD to go shopping.

"Oh really, I never would have guessed! Well do you have a time frame in mind?" Vaan said back in an equally sarcastic tone. Balthier realized this conversation wasn't going to end so he calmly folded up the paper and looked at Vaan though his thick rimmed reading glasses.

"Well, you must take into consideration the time it takes women to shop. Besides Fran, most women take their time. Hopefully getting good bargains, I need more money if I plan to fuel up before we take off. I probably should have before they left, but they were in a hurry… There is no stopping Ashe when she is in a hurry. Of course though, she will waste all the time she wants trying on clothes." Balthier said sounding a little stressed. Vaan finished his odd colored fruit and went to go put it in the trash. When he was done with one task he strutted over behind Balthier and draped himself over the pirates shoulders.

"Vaan…" Balthier huffed. Vaan didn't care if his secret lover was not in to mood, he would make it so. He slowly rubbed his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"You're so tense. Come on, you're a pirate but you haven't claimed me as your booty in weeks." Vaan said in a provocative tone. Balthier let out one of his lovely British laughs. It was deep with a slight hint that he may be swayed into pleasing his little boy lover.

"Uh, Vaan, the girl will be back…" Balthier said trying not to give into Vaan's little sweet nothings. Though at most times Vaan was like most other teenage boys, sometimes he acted like a needy little kid who had to get what he wanted.

"Oh, but you said it yourself, girls sure do take their time shopping. We can lock up. Leave a note saying we went out. The usual… Come on… I am a treasure, you know it, and we haven't had a good bounty in such~ a long time." Vaan edged on still rubbing the tense sky pirates shoulders.

"I am so tired, I just don't think I have it in me to top." Balthier teased, at the edge of giving in and getting ready to rumble. Vaan laughed loudly hugging Balthier over the shoulders.

"Well I don't mind. I just want to make my lovely leader happy." Vaan whispered into his lovers ear. Balthier's body shook with desire as Vaan's warm breath hit his ear. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight with Vaan much longer.

"Vaan… Okay~" Balthier said with a sigh of defeat. He knew he should have toyed with Vaan longer but he couldn't help himself. He tilted his head and kissed the young boy. Vaan ran on hand through Balthier's dusty blonde/brown hair and had the other hand slid down his shoulders and grasp his arm. Sadly he pulled away.

"Okay, I'll go write the note~ You go get ready." Vaan said while licking his lips. Then he happily skipped away. He found a pad of sticky notes and a pen. He jotted down what he thought was close to the truth. _"We are VERY busy. Go away and we will come and find you later." and smiled. He stuck it to the main entrance to the ship and locked the door behind him. Vaan was jittery and quickly threw off his vest and squirmed out of his pants. Happily he stood in the nude and then ran to the bedroom, where he amazingly found Balthier also naked and laying in a very seductive pose surrounded by fluffy pillows. _

"_Well. What a lovely sight." Balthier said with a wide grin as he examined his sweet little penetrating boy toy. _

"_Thanks." Vaan said matching Balthier's grin before parading over to his pirate devotee. He straddled Balthier and kissed him slowly. Balthier's tongue moved slowly into Vaan's mouth, sliding over his sweethearts teeth and wresting with Vaan's tongue. _

_Vaan moved his hands down Balthier's side and found his way to grasp the older man's slightly erect manhood. Vaan began to playfully stroke Balthier causing Balthier to moan just a little. It really drove Vaan wild to hear this, it hadn't gotten old and it never would. The little sounds that Balthier made didn't suit him and it made Vaan's heart skip a beat. _

_Balthier breather hitched as the rubbing that was being done to him sped up. Vaan moved his lips to Balthier's collar bone and started nibbling at his neck to torso. Balthier bit his lower lip as he felt himself get harder. As Vaan felt this is it made his blood rush and he pumped harder. _

_Vaan left Balthier's penis and moved to stroke his balls and then traced a few circles around his entrance before pushing into Balthier with his fingers. Balthier let out a loud moan and threw his hand to Vaan's own penis to rub it. As Vaan go harder they both began to sweat. Vaan fingered Balthier as they kissed and as Balthier stroked the young boy. _

_Soon Vaan couldn't resist the wanting feeling that had brought his penis to full length. He pulled his fingers out from Balthier and smiled a kinky smile at the pirate who was at his mercy. Vaan and Balthier looked into each others eyes and they could each see the fiery passion of heat and love._

_Vaan let the moment pass and smiled outrageously and licked his lips before pressing his man part into the now, what seemed to be, small pirate's behind. Balthier blushed and yelled. "VAAN!" his yell echoed and his voice broke. Balthier wasn't used to being the bottom and it was odd for him but he loved it. He wrapped his arms around Vaan's shoulder and started to move his body with his boy. _

_They shook the bed and the ship and both huffed. It had been quite sometime and the relief was doing it's work as Balthier's body literally shook with satisfaction. Not soon after they began Vaan grinded his teeth and took in a deep breath._

"_You better be ready to have your bounty… presented to you!" Vaan huffed and then slammed into Balthier one more time as he came. Balthier yelled in a deep British voice and began to relax as Vaan rested on top of him. He pulled out slowly and stood up, watching the cum escape. _

"_Well… I feel relaxed." Balthier smiled as he breathed in heavy pants. Vaan smiled. He was pleased with himself too as he brought his lover joy. _

"_I'll go make you some tea hon." Vaan said and skipped away still naked. Balthier looked at his love and smiled to himself._


End file.
